Juno(Godess)
Juno was an ancient Roman goddess, the protector and special counselor of the state. A daughter of Saturn, she is the wife of Jupiter and the mother of Mars, Vulcan, Bellona and Juventas. She is the Roman equivalent of Hera, queen of the gods in Greek mythology; like Hera, her sacred animal was the peacock. Juno Myth Juno (Hera to the Greeks) was the wife of Jupiter and Queen of the gods. She was the patron goddess of the Roman family and, since the Roman culture was all about domination, her vitality and fertility also gave her a warlike aspect. She was the goddess of marriage and childbirth, the protector of Roman wives, even though her own marriage was flawed to say the least. She would pursue the mistresses or the offspring of her lusty husband, and her envy often lead to vicious revenge, even when the girl or child in question was innocent (well, you can’t exactly punish the king).However, she was perhaps not as angry and possessive as her Greek counterpart Hera, with the Romans emphasising her mothering nature more than her vengeful side. She was nevertheless always faithful to Jupiter, and through the union of these two awesomely fierce gods were born: Mars, the mighty god of war, and Vulcan, god of fire and the forge.Following the Greek tradition, Juno set her vengeful gaze on the famous Hercules, illegitimate son of Jupiter. The goddess was outraged at the birth of Hercules (whose name ironically meant “gift of Hera”) and the goddess sent snakes to kill the baby hero in his crib. However, the divine strength of the infant was so great that he strangled the slithery assassins. She let her resentment fester until Hercules was married and the she sent him into a fit of madness where he killed his wife and two children. And all because he was the son of her cheating husband. The grieving Hercules asked the great god Apollo to wash him clean of his terrible sin, upon which he was given the 12 labours which made him the famous hero we know today. Juno eventually forgave him though when his life of suffering was at an end, and he was raised into the heavens to live as god.Similarly, Juno driven by pride and indignation, is portrayed in Virgil’s Aeneid as a savage enemy to the survivors of Troy who are trying to start afresh. Juno had supported the Greeks in the Trojan War and when the hero Aeneas leads a group of loyal followers west to build a new Troy (which would eventually become Rome) Juno tried her best to stop him at every turn. Thankfully for Rome Aeneas succeeded in his mission!Yet, she is not to be trivialised as merely a jealous wife. Juno was in fact one of the most complex personalities of the pantheon and one of the greatest forces a Roman citizen could dare to reckon with. She was devoutly worshipped throughout the Italian territories and perhaps only Apollo beats her in popularity. She could be loving and kind as well as fierce and proud (like most mothers).She represents vitality and forceful energy, which the Roman soldiers valued. As protector of the family, she was also the protector of the community, which at its widest definition made her the mother Roman State. Through this relationship and as Jupiter’s wife she was revered as a wise councillor in state matters, and was therefore revered by politicians. This role may also have led her to be seen as the feminine aspect of Genius. Juno was associated with Janus, god of passages and of beginnings and endings, and shared some of his feast days. This may have something to do with her role in childbirth – she has life-giving powers and what the gods give they can take away. She is majestically attired, rides a splendid chariot and is often depicted with a peacock and holding a sceptre and a spear. Juno was indeed a true queen in all respects. Personality The Queen In the positive aspect the Queen represents the regal feminine. Using her benevolent authority to protect others. This Archetype can signify the power of women who rule over anything from the office to the home environment.The shadow aspect reflects the tendency to become arrogant, controlling and aggressive when challenged.As Queen of the Roman pantheon Hera has power and authority. Like her Greek counterpart, Hera, she misuses her position when she feels threatened. The Companion This stereotype is loyal, tenacious and unselfish in their service to a more figure of authority. In this relationship she provides the with emotional and practical support to enable her partner to concentrate on his mission. This was long considered the traditional role of the wife.The shadow Companion manifests as betrayal, breaking confidences and identity loss through constantly suppressing your own needs. Category:Roman Myths